1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a flat panel display device (e.g., a liquid crystal display or a plasma display panel) has superior characteristics, such as high definition, ultrathin thickness, light weight, wide viewing angle, etc.
When the flat panel display device is installed in an outdoor plaza (e.g., a public place) or an indoor plaza (e.g., airport, train terminal, bus station, etc.), an image displayed in the flat panel display device can be clearly perceived by passersby in the viewing angle of the flat panel display device, but the image is not perceived by passersby outside the viewing angle of the flat panel display device, i.e., left and right sides or a rear side of the flat panel display device.
Accordingly, a display device, which provides the image to a viewer in various directions, has been developed (e.g., a flexible display device).